


Unwell

by Dirtkid123



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: AU, Asylum, Christineismad, Erik'simaginary, insane!ChristineDaae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Rewrite of my story Unwell.. when Christine has gone mad with grief.





	Unwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Spocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/gifts).



“Daddy, come back! Don’t leave me...” A young girl wept as she was pulled away from her deceased father. The girl wailed as she struggled to get to her father’s side. The hospice nurses restrained the young child as they covered up the body, all the while the girl was carried out of the room, screaming for her father to wake up. This unfortunate girl’s name was Christine Daae, and also where our story begins...

Once upon a time, an ill musician and his daughter resided in a small village.  The man was sick with a fatal ailment, that promised to take his life away. The young girl loved her father... he was her world, and she was his. When the man, Gustave, explained that he would not always be there; the girl, young Christine immediately welled up with tears. Seeking to soothe her, Gustave promised that he would send an Angel to her once he was in heaven. 

Several years later, the young girl had turned ten years old. It had been three years since her father’s passing, and the child barely realized that he was gone. Although intelligent, Christine was never able to fully comprehend that her father was dead. Knowing that Gustave was gone didn’t register within her mind... So she relied heavily upon the belief that her father had sent her an Angel.. 

Days bled into years, and eventually Christine was taken in by a young ballet instructor. The woman, Madame Giry, grew to be a great teacher and her daughter, Meg, a dear friend.. but they were never able to replace her father.. or her Angel. The angel had a beautiful voice and always kept Christine company. He sang of happiness, and belonging... comforting her when she was lonely, always remaining a positive figure in her life. Madame Giry pleaded to Christine never to speak of her Angel to anyone outside of her limited contact. If someone besides Meg and her mother were to hear her talking of her angel, they would take her... parting them forever, and never letting her go. 

One day a young man showed up at where Madame Giry worked. Christine, now sixteen, recognized him as her former playmate, The Vicomte de Chagny.  After many hours of being reaquaintenced, Christine let Raoul into her most trusted secret. When he reacted with horror, the young dancer tried to retract her confession. Alas, it was too late, for the Vicomte had already realized that his childhood sweetheart was mad. Although Gustave had passed many years ago, the grief of losing him had scarred Christine for life. The poor girl did not even realize that she was on the brink of insanity. His heart weeping for what he was about to do, Raoul lied and said he would not speak of the conversation that they had had. Christine, desperate to stay with the Giry’s accepted his promise and bid Raoul farewell. Days passed and the young girl had finally relaxed, believing that her sweetheart would keep his word. Two weeks later, a knock was heard at the door.. Opening it, Christine gasped when she saw three men, in doctor’s coats, and Raoul with an apologetic look on his face. Grabbing her, the men dragged the young girl and harnessed a straight jacket on her body. Hoisting Christine into the back of the carriage, the men whipped, their horses and rode off. Unbeknownst to them, Meg had seen them abduct Christine, and ran to tell her mother. Madame Giry, knew helping her charge was no longer an option.. and told her daughter, just so. Days bled into months, and months to years, But Christine Daae couldn't get better.. The numerous injections and shocks sent into her brain were no match for her belief in her Angel of music. Madame Giry and Meg visited often, but Christine didn't even realize they were there. Some days were better than others, and Christine would speak to them about the flowers outside her window. But no matter how many shocks they sent into her pretty head, she never forgot her Angel.. or her father. Many years later, Christine lay on her death bed.. losing her vision rapidly, she gazed out of her bedroom window once more... and whispered a goodbye to her friend and guardian the Angel of Music.. 

A/N: This has taken a long time to write, so I hope that you enjoyed it!!! Shoutout to pandoraspocks for requesting this story, and providing inspiration, when I needed it most. 


End file.
